


Proximity

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen makes Foggy laugh on a daily basis, but Matt usually just cracks a smile. She decides to find a way to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

In Matt’s eyes - you know, figuratively speaking - Karen was a breath of fresh air on days where he and Foggy were exhausted, close to giving up, and just downright sick of it all. Her voice was gentle, cheerful, kind. Matt had always enjoyed listening to it. It just made him feel like somehow things were going to be okay.

Her presence was calming, and it was even better when she was in a good mood; messing about in the office and sending Foggy into a laughing fit more often than not. Matt tended to just smile, something she clearly had picked up on.

“Either Foggy is just easily amused and I’m not as funny as I think I am. Or-” She placed her hand gently on Matt’s shoulder. “-you don’t have a sense of humor.”

“The latter, definitely,” Foggy piped up.

Matt snorted. “Probably the latter,” he agreed.

Karen grinned. “I actually don’t believe that. I think you just need to relax. Let loose once in a while. You’re always so tense.”

“One of us has to act like a grown up.”

“Oho! He just insulted us, Karen,” Foggy said, sniggering.

Matt held up his hands. “Sorry not sorry.”

“You do have a sense of humor!” Karen exclaimed, nudging him in his ribs. Matt jerked away at the touch, causing her grin to widen. “Oh.”

“No.” Matt pointed at her. “Absolutely not.”

“So you’re-”

“No.”

“-ticklish, huh?”

“Matt? He’s the most ticklish person in the world,” Foggy said, drawing out the last word.

Matt huffed. “Am not.”

Karen patted his cheek, gently, making him lean into the touch. “It’s okay. It’s cute.”

“Absolutely adorable,” Foggy agreed. Matt could tell he was holding back a laugh.

“You two suck,” Matt announced, crossing his arms.

“You love us.” Karen was suddenly behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist, her hands finding his. “Don’t you, Matt?” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Maybe a little bit.”

“You heard that, Foggy? He loves us.”

“At least a little bit,” Foggy added, grinning.

“We love you, too, Matt.” Karen sneaked her hands under his arms, hugging him properly.

Matt melted in her embrace. He hadn’t been held in years. He and Foggy were close, but they hadn’t been overly affectionate with each other since their college days. Matt had missed the proximity.

In fact, he’d missed it so much that he didn’t even really protest when Karen, not surprisingly, started wiggling her fingers over his belly, making him burst out laughing. It felt too good to pretend he didn’t like it.

He grabbed her wrists, but didn’t stop her. “Nohoho!”

“I think you need to laugh a bit,” Karen told him, her smile evident in her voice. “What do you think, Foggy?”

“Oh, definitely. He hasn’t laughed in years.”

Karen’s nimble fingers scratched over his lower tummy, sending ticklish jolts through his body. It took everything in Matt to keep up the act of a helpless blind man.

He threw his head back, their cheeks pressed together. “Nohohot fahahair!”

“So fair,” Karen replied, nuzzling against the side of his head. “You have a really great laugh, by the way.”

Matt giggled, bouncing lightly on the spot. “Stohohop it!”

“Not quite yet.” She moved toward his sides, squeezing them gently, making him let go of her wrists and push against her hands.

“Kahaharen!”

“Matt!” she mimicked, exchanging an amused look with Foggy. “Will you be more relaxed from now on? If not, Foggy and I now know how to reduce you to a giggling mess.”

“Yehehes, I wihihill,” he cried, not wanting this to end, but feeling like his self control was slipping away. “Just stohohop!”

Karen did, but she kept her arms wrapped around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I never thought Matt Murdock would be ticklish.”

“He’s just full of surprises, isn’t he?” Foggy teased.

Matt sucked in a lungful of air. “Just so you know,” he said once he’d exhaled. “Foggy is just as bad.”

From then on, whenever Foggy’s and Karen’s laughter echoed through the office, Matt knew that his wouldn’t be far behind. He didn’t mind.


End file.
